CatNip
by VampiressE12B
Summary: My catnip story. Wrote this about a year ago, it sucked even more than it does now, but its better and i'm finally putting it up.


CatNip

AN/ Oh, It must be so hard to figure out who wrote this one… NOT. So I wrote this a while back and now I'm hoping I can make it better. Lets see if it works. It only will if you guys like it. Come on people review. Even if you don't like it. Review or I'll cry!!!

**Disclaimer:**** V: Jasper??**

**Jasper:**_** oh crap! Okay jasper, just ignore her, maybe she'll go away….**_

**V: Jasperrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..**

**Jasper:**_** ignore it jasper come on… you can do it…**_

V: Fine if you wont talk to me, I'll just sing you out!! LA LA LA LA LALA LA LALALALAL LAL LA LA !!!!!!!!!

**Jasper: NO NO!!! OKAY I GIVE UP!! JUST MAKE THE TORTURE STOP!!!**

**V:Okay! ******

**Jasper: WHAT?**

**V: Do I own Twilight now….??**

**Jasper (glares) NO.**

**V: you will pay dearly for this jasper. You will.**

**V disappears in smoke.**

**Erie laughter: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!**

**Ooooo. I'm scary.**

Bella sighed. Edward was out hunting again and she was BOREDDDDD!! She hated being bored with the hot firey passion of a thousand suns!!! _Errrrrrrr!!!_ She thought in frustration. Why did it have to get so boring without Edward around??

That boredom caused Bella to do something that she never in a million years would have done had she been sane. But of course, when Edward wasn't around, Bella was hardly sane. So, she tried to call over to the Cullen's house to see if Alice wanted to go (dun dun dun) SHOPPING!!!!!

But no one answered. So, determined not to be bored, Bella got in her red truck and drove to their house.

She pulled into their driveway and remembered that it was sunny today. She hadn't noticed in her initial boredom. They would all probably be inside. So she walked up the little stone walkway and knocked on the door. She thought she heard a come in Bella, so she walked in. Entering the kitchen, she saw Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie lying in a sunbeam on the floor. Their skins reflected little pools of light on almost every surface in the room.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie said, uninterested. She was used to her hanging around the house by now.

"What's up?" Jasper asked.

"Do you know where Alice is?" Bella asked. Hopefully, Jasper would know where his own wife would be, but you never know with Alice.

"Yeah." Jasper said. "She's upstairs with Carlisle and Edward." Now THIS confused poor Bella very much.

"But I thought Edward went hunting?" She was beginning to get a bit worried. Edward wouldn't lie to her about something like that, would he??

"He was going to, until Emmett stuffed Cat Crack down his throat." Jasper laughed. Now Bella was even more confused.

"Cat Crack??" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Just go upstairs to Carlisle's office, Bella." Esme said, shaking her head at her son.

Bella walked upstairs to Carlisle's office and opened the door. She froze when she saw Edward and Carlisle rolling around on the floor in a pile of catnip. She was shocked!

"Oh, Bella! You weren't supposed to see this!" Alice shouted! She was trying to calm the two of them down when Bella walked in. She didn't need to see Edward high on catnip!

Edward sat up to see Bella glaring at him. "Oh crap." He said. Again, Bella wasn't supposed to see this. He didn't want her to know about his catnip addiction.

"I can explain!!!" He shouted, desperately.

"You can explain when Alice and I get back from the mall." Bella stated, coldly. Alice squealed and jumped up and down.

"Shopppiiiinggggg!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!" The three of them had to cover their ears to keep them from bleeding.

Alice and Bella left.

Carlisle had still been rolling around in the catnip this whole time. He sat up and asked Edward what he was going to tell Bella.

"That you made me do it." He answered and walked out of the room to take a shower. He couldn't take the smell of catnip much longer.

Carlisle shrugged. "Works for me."

When Edward finally left, Emmett ran in and started to roll around in the catnip with Carlisle.

"I thought he'd never leave!!" He stated happily.

_**AN/ Now if any one doesn't get it feel free to ask.**_


End file.
